


[Podfic] Wishes Are No Horses

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Marilla and Matthew adopted a boy.





	[Podfic] Wishes Are No Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wishes Are No Horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Originally posted on LJ on June 7, 2010. This is an AU, as is apparent from the summary, and I loved it! I especially love what the author did with Diana.

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/wa6cnrzohq1fu6q4rr955va0bom832t3). Length: 22 m 06 s.


End file.
